Übergang
by Meg Bristow
Summary: Stranger things than normal are happening at the Jeffersonian. Crossover with Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Übergang  
By Meg Bristow

AN: This story just came to me one day at school. I hope to have the next chapter up soon but that depends on how crazy my life will be in the next little while. I am also using some elements of Kathy Reichs books. As always, I do not own anything.

* * *

As Angel walked down the streets of Los Angeles he could here the unique sounds one found only in the deep of the night. Rats scurried across alleyways while shop owners closed for the night. As the dark haired vampire slipped into the pathway between a second-hand clothing shop and a rundown Chinese restaurant, he saw a flash of light at the end and heard an unmistakable demonic growl. Running the rest of the brick walled alleyway, Angel didn't even stop as he pulled out a gleaming sword and a wooden stake. As always, in this night dominated line of work, it never hurt to be over prepared. 

The sight that Angel saw was not expected: the demon stood seven feet tall with semi-luminescent green scales. The beast was a sight to see. Though the former 'Scourge of Europe' had been living for over two hundred years, he never expected what happen next.

When the demon started to charge at Angel, he vaguely saw a flash of light quite close behind him. Under the sudden attack the vampire was forced to step back in order to have enough room to block. The sound of metal clanging was not heard in the space where the two non-humans had stood. The light was gone and so was Angel.

Dr. Temperance Brennan could tell form the moment she woke up that her day would be a disaster. Her alarm clock not going off began a long list of trying events.

After rushing through her morning bathroom rituals at a break neck speed and throwing on the first outfit she could find, Brennan rushed to the kitchen and pulled out the food that would enable her to survive the day. The diet soda, yogurt, fruit, and tuna-salad sandwich were quickly thrown in a bag along with her cell phone and wallet. After saying a hurried goodbye to Birdie, her cat, Brennan was on her way to work.

As everyone knows, when you are in a hurry you will never be able to find a parking spot close to where you need to be. As luck would have it, Brennan was able to confirm Zack's statement about the smell of the shuttle bus.

In her rush to get into the Jeffersonian medico legal labs the anthropologist didn't even notice that FBI Seely Booth was sitting at her desk.

"Bones, nice to see you again; I notice that you are wearing the same lovely outfit you wore yesterday."

Upon hearing the make voice Brennan's head snapped up.

"What are you doing here Booth?"

Before the man in question could answer there was a bright flash of light and the room shook as it were very close to the center of a major earthquake.


	2. Chapter 2

Übergang  
By Meg Bristow

AN: So this chapter didn't take as long as I thought. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I really apprerciate them. You guys are one of them main reasons I got this out so quick. For all of those wondering about the white light, I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the whole crossover deal. If anyone has anyhelpfull hints aboutwriting and this story, it would be wonderful to hear.

* * *

As suddenly as the light came, it was gone again. Rising to their feet the two people looked around taking in their surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place, after the shake that had been felt in the room you would have expected at least a picture to be out of place. Two pairs of eyes locked across the room, one set held confusion while the other held great understanding. Brennan thought that she heard Booth mutter something like 'Just my luck: it's Tuesday and the world is coming to an end, again.' but couldn't be sure because one of her colleagues walked in. 

"What's taking you guys so long?" asked Jack Hodgins impatiently. "The clock's ticking people."

The normally unshakable Brennan gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Didn't you feel that earthquake? We should prepare in case of an aftershock."

Hodgins gave the anthropologist a questioning glance before walking out the door.

"Booth, you felt something right?"

The normally talkative agent gave a little shrug before opening the door for Brennan.

When Dr. Brennan walked up the stairs leading to a cluster of equipment and a metal examination table, Booth came trailing closely behind. The traditional black body bag sat unopened along with a manila folder with a case number stamped on it. Hodgins stood facing the newcomers along with artist Angela Montenegro and the young Zach Addy. Brennan joined the three lab members and they all looked at Booth expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. All of the information is in the folder."

Dr. Brennan and Jack got right to work on measuring and taking samples while Angela started a sketch. Zach only started at Booth for a minute.

"You haven't had your body taken over by aliens have you?"

The employees of the Jeffersonian kept busy at work until late in the after noon. Angela left first after creating a holographic image and mentioning a bone deformity. With a quick comment about her date that night and her colleagues lack of relationships, she was quickly out the door with a slight spring in her step. Hodgins left next with Zach trailing behind explaining all of the safety concerns associated with car structures.

As the evening custodian turned out lights only Booth and Brennan remained. The agent, usually quick to comment on any event had been near silent all day. Only the ringing of a cell phone had broken the look of deep thought on his face as he stared at the skeleton lying on the cold slab. Finally he could wait no longer and walked over to the silent figure bent over a desk.

"Dr. Brenna…"

"What did you call me?"

"Dr. Brennan, isn't that your name? I have something I need to say and you cannot interrupt me. You probably will not believe this but it is true."

Impatient to get back to her work, Dr. Brennan cut in. "Just spit it out Booth."

"First off, I think it was Angela, mentioned a skull deformity, as you have probably noticed. The body that you have on that table in not human. I think you should also know that some strange mystical even has happened and while my body is that of 'Special Agent Seely Booth' my mind is that of…"

"Special delivery for a Mr. Booth."

From the shadows emerged a young man dressed in a sixties style suit with a top hat to complete the outfit.

"Well, you're looking a fine bit better from when I saw you in LA in 1996. Since you seem to have lost all speech capabilities I will introduce myself to the lovely lady. My name is Whistler, and yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

Übergang  
By Meg Bristow

AN: Sorry this took so long. I won't list any excuses because you have heard them all before. Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

Previously on Übergang

_From the shadows emerged a young man dressed in a sixties style suit with a top hat to complete the outfit._

_"You're looking a fine bit better from when I saw you in LA in 1996. Since you seem to have lost all speech capabilities, I will introduce myself to the lovely lady. My name is Whistler, and yours?" _

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, it's nice to meet you Mr. Whistler. How do you know Booth?"

The strange man suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, Seely, why don't you tell the lovely lady how we met?"

"Dr. Brennan, as I was trying to tell you before Whistler butted in, my body is that of 'Special Agent Seely Booth' my mind is that of Angel, an vampire over 200 years old from LA.

The anthropologist looked confused. "I don't know what that means. Booth, are you sure you didn't hit you head this morning after the earthquake?"

"Dr. Brennan, this my come as a shock to you but there are such things as demons and magic. Before I came here I was fighting a demon when I fell through a portal. Now I am residing in Mr. Booth's body and I have all of his memories."

"Booth, that makes no sense. Sure, many cultures tell of magical creatures and demons in their histories but from the standpoint of a scientist, it just is not logical."

All of a sudden the air around Whistler started to shimmer.

"Well Angel cakes, I have to go now. The PTB are calling. If you have any more questions just read the letter, it should explain everything. Otherwise, don't do any thing stupid, you're mortal now. Have fun with your new life!"

In a flash of light not unlike the one Agent Booth and Bones had experienced earlier, the fashion conscious agent of the Powers that Be was gone.

"Maybe I do need to get away from my work, I think I'm going crazy."

"No Dr. Brennan, you're not going crazy. If you read this letter you might understand a bit more."

Bones looked at _Booth _uncertainly but reached out to take the letter. The contents of the letter both shock and intrigued her.

_To Mr. Angel,_

_This letter is in regards to your new living situation. As you may have figured out already you have been transported from Los Angeles to Washington. We hope to have made the transition easier by providing you with all of the memories of your host body. Essentially we wish for you to become Special Agent Seely Booth of the FBI. You may inform your _family_ of this event if you wish, but you will now be living out the rest of you life as a mortal. We have arranged for you to take a vacation from the FBI for the next two weeks so that Dr. Brennan may inform you of any details you may not know about your new body's life. Enjoy your new life, you have earned it with the effort you have put into fighting the darkness. _

_ Kind regards,_

_ TPB_


	4. Chapter 4

Übergang  
By Meg Bristow

AN: Double update. ENJOY!

* * *

As Angel entered the dimly lit Chinese restaurant with Dr. Brennan and sat down, he tried to compose some questions.

Any other man would have had a mental breakdown by now; the facts were just too unbelievable. Even though the former vampire had seen much in his 200 plus years, his new life was just so different from his former existence. He now could function as a human and he owned a crazy collection of ties. Most importantly though was the fact that he had a son.

Parker, a beautiful little four year old boy, who loved robots and his daddy. Angel had glimpses of talking to the little boy through a glass was and seeing his smiling face in this very restaurant on Christmas Day.

It had been very hard for Angel to keep composed all day. Between flashes of a past in the military as a sniper and images of human skeletons in various settings and stages of decomposition, he also experienced a tingling feeling accompanied by snippets of the woman his host body had called 'Bones'.

The question Angel had been asking himself all day was if he had any strength of senses from his old body. A few bent forks and knives later his question was answered. In addition to strength and enhanced senses, Angel now knew everything about the FBI and fighting that Booth had.

"Booth. Sorry, Angel. You should probably stop bending the cutlery like that. Sid is your friend but I don't think he will appreciate his restaurant being trashed."

Angel got an embraced look on his face.

"Sometimes I forget my own strength."

Fortunately Bones cleared the twisted metal off of the table before Sid put down their food.

"I made your favorites. You both look like you need a good meal and a long nights sleep. Seely, you better make sure your lady friend here doesn't go back to her bones."

The partners ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening to the hustle and bustle going on around them.

Finally the anthropologist broke to silence.

"Angel, tell me about your old like. Tell me what you know about Booth. Just please help me understand what is happening."


	5. Chapter 5

Übergang  
By Meg Bristow

* * *

Angel and Temperance talked long into the night. Being a scientist, Bones was quite interested in his accounts of wars and battles, even if the vampire had participated in atrocious murders. He also told about the 'Scooby Gang' in Sunnydale and his attempts to right his wrongs.

As Angel continued to talk he realized that he was slowly becoming one with Booth's body and memories. While he could distinguish between the two lives, Angel found that the two men had become on and that was perfectly fine.

Angel slowly woke up to the clanging of pots and pans and the smell of coffee. Looking around he could see that he had slept on a couch this past night. A few pictures sat on a table in the sparsely furnished room. Memories of the past day and night came flashing back to him. After eating dinner, Angel and Bones had come to the anthropologist's house to make a plan of action regarding the rest of the squint squad.

Brennan had offered the couch and some blankets to him with a promise of breakfast and a ride to work in the morning.

The smell of pancakes drifted from the kitchen and down the hall to Angel. His stomach growled as he followed his nose to the food. He could hear quite laughter and one side of a conversation as Bones spoke on the telephone.

"Yes, Angela, we'll be in this morning and yes, Booth is feeling fine… no, Angela, he's just a friend. I'll talk to you later… OK, bye."

The brunette looked up from the stove as she turned off the phone and saw Angel leaning in the doorframe with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't hear you get up. I hope pancakes will be fine. It's one of the few breakfast foods I know how to make."

"Pancakes sound great. They'll taste a lot better than the pig's blood I usually have."

Angel sat down at the table and the FBI agent side of his personality started to tune out Bone's explanation about cultures that drank various types of blood in ceremonies and the like. Looking around the kitchen, one would see a very organized system. Everything was organized and displayed neatly by size and shape; even the towel hanging off of the oven door handle was precisely folded.

When Brennan set the stack of hot buttermilk beauties on the table, Angel notice that she had started on a new topic. It wasn't until she mentioned getting ready for work, did he stop his observing.

The ride into work had consisted of rap/hip hop music with occasional tips on how to act around the others at the lab.

As Angel pushed open the glass doors and swiped his access card to get up on to the examination platform, he felt a strange sense that he was home.


End file.
